Diskussion:Medizinisch-Holographisches Notfallprogramm
Interpretation... :Es gibt einige Kontinuitätsfehler in Bezug auf die Natur dieses Hologramms. :Aus heutiger Sicht lässt sich jedes Programm, egal wie komplex es ist, beliebig oft kopieren, mal abgesehen von einem Kopierschutz in Form von Hardwarekomponenten, welche wichtige Komponenten des Programms beinhalten. Es spricht jedoch alles dafür, dass das Programm keine physischen Komponenten besitzt, abgesehen von Holoemittern, die jedoch nichts direkt mit dem --87.123.120.35 10:19, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC)Programm zu tun haben. Es gibt teilweise Hinweise darauf, dass das MHN nicht einfach kopierbar ist, und andere darauf, dass es bereits mehrmals kopiert wurde. Ist das nicht sehr spekulativ, das jetzt als Kontinuitätsfehler zu verbuchen? Auf der einen Seite wird gesagt, dass alles kopiert werden kann, andererseits jedoch dann, dass das durch technische Mittel eingeschränkt werden kann. Es sollte doch klar sein, dass man ein MHN nicht so ohne weiteres extrahieren können wird, zumal es ja neben der technischen Meisterleistung, die es darstellt, ja auch detaillierte Informationen über die Physiologie der verschiedenen Spezies enthält... Auf der gleichen basierenden Matrix wurde ja bereits ein Diagnoseprogramm erstellt, man stelle sich nur vor, was man sonst noch damit erstellen kann. 02:39, 23. Feb 2007 (UTC) Jetzt wurde die Spekulation durch eine andere ersetzt - jedenfalls wird nur eine einzige Quelle angegeben, jedoch wird "Zeigerreferenz" NIE erwähnt, wenn ich mich jetzt im Halbschlaf richtig erinnere. 02:31, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :in wird definitiv ein Backup des Programms erstellt. also, doch kopierbar :/ -Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:15, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Was für ein Zufall... ich habe mir genau diese Folge noch einmal angesehen. Sicher - von Zeigerreferenzen ist nie die Rede, aber softwaretechnisch ist das eine "logische Erklärung", wie Tuvok vielleicht sagen würde. Tatsache ist doch, dass es keine eindeutige Kontinuität gibt, ob das Programm kopierbar ist oder nicht. Und sicher - mit Hilfe von Erweiterungsmodulen ist das Hologramm natürlich kopierbar. :Nur hat jemand der sich nicht mit (Assembler?)Programmieren auskennt keinerlei Ahnung was ein Zeiger ist und was der mit Speicheradressen zu tun hat, ich werde mal schauen ob ich extern eine Erklaerung finde auf die man linken koennte--Superflausch 22:41, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) So... jetzt aber. Könnten wir uns bitte wieder auf unsere Erzählperspektive und unseren Kanon besinnen? Wie externe Quellen es erklären ist für uns ohne Belang, auch heutige Begriffe aus der Informatik und Verfahrensweisen sind uns egal. Wir halten uns nur an das, was die Serien hergeben. 22:53, 25. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :zustimmung--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 08:47, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::Bitte, wenn euch meine Erklärung zu Software Engineering nicht gefällt - ich habe den Artikel jetzt auf die Wahrheit der Serien beschränkt.--87.123.120.35 10:19, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::ganz egal ob sie uns gefällt oder nicht. sie basiert auf spekulation und ist nicht Canon--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:12, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::::wer sagt denn das die hologramme in Renaissance Mensch kopien waren?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:16, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::::Oehm, was soll das sonst gewesen sein? Der computer darf zwischen den Hologrammen keinen Unterschied feststellen koennen, sonst kann man das "Original" zu schnell extrahieren. --Superflausch 23:31, 26. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::::::wer sagt denn das?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 09:00, 27. Mär. 2007 (UTC) :::::::Die Logik? Der Schiffscomputer waere ohne zweifel in der Lage sehr schnell festzustellen, welches Hologramm das Original ist und die Anderen auf Befehl zu deaktivieren --Superflausch 13:08, 27. Mär. 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Nur, wenn der Computer gefragt würde oder gefragt werden könnte, was der Doktor, der sich in der Zeit davor einiges and Holo-Engineering-Fähigkeiten beigebracht hat wohl unterbinden könnte. Mit einem Tricorder wäre dann wohl kein Unterschied feststellbar, da alle Hologramme ja nur ein, mehr oder weniger, durchlässiges Kraftfeld sind auf das das Bild der zu simmulierenden Oberfläche projiziert wird. --9of17 (Diskussion) 12:13, 8. Jun. 2015 (UTC) roter alarm Wenn auf einem Raumschiff Alarmstufe Rot gegeben wird, wird automatisch das MHN aktiviert. ( ) halte ich für übereilt. diese einstellung könnte auch nur auf der voyager nach dem verlust des artztes vorgenommen worden sein. --Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 15:18, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) :Zumal Beverly Crusher in "First Contact" das MHN manuell aktivieren muss. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann müsste der rote Alarm zu diesem Zeitpunkt längst aktiviert worden sein. --89.55.181.16 16:46, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Da spielt sogar noch mit rein, dass das Programm des Docs bereits von der Störung betroffen war. Die komplette Episode befasst sich eben damit. 17:47, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) ::Na dann nehmen wirs raus. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 18:23, 2. Sep. 2007 (UTC) Lemma Wäre nich "Medizinisch-holographisches Notfallprogramm" besser? Ich weiß natürlich nicht, ob es so gennant wird, aber diese Kombination ist relativ häufig (Medizinisch-Holografischer Notfallkanal, medizinisch-holographischer Rückruf), und wenn es nicht so genannt wurde, dann müsste es doch eigentlich "Medizinisches, holographisches Notfalprogramm" heißen, und ein Komma im Lemma ist nicht sehr schön--Bravomike 21:44, 9. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Kommentare?--Bravomike 18:58, 10. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Also wenn keiner dagegen ist, dann verschiebe ich morgen, schließlich steht es ja auch so im Artikel selbst--Bravomike 22:13, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :mach es! ^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:19, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) Ich wollt bloß nicht falsch verschieben, aber wenn sogar Du dafür bist ;)--Bravomike 22:33, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) :ich habe gelacht^^--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 22:35, 11. Feb. 2008 (UTC) MHN Typ I auf der NCC-1701-E Ich wollte mal eben anfragen, wo die Belege der Tatsache zu finden sind, dass das MHN-Typ I im Design der NCC-1701-E inbegriffen ist. In den Filmen habe ich es nie gesehen (war ich SO unaufmerksam?) Wird es vielleicht in einer Folge der Voyager erwähnt? 217.81.162.179 13:25, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :Das MHN wird in aktiviert, als die Borg in die Krankenstation eindringen wollen und diese deshalb geräumt wird. In VOY wird der Bezug zur Enterprise nirgends erwähnt. --D47h0r Talk 14:34, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) ::Hier der Beweis ^^^-- 15:23, 19. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Cool, vielen Dank! 217.81.161.124 21:22, 20. Feb. 2012 (UTC) 677 Model I? Ist die Zahl von 677, die in Betrieb genommen wurden belegt? Ich erinnere mich zwar, dass Lewis Zimmerman in VOY: Rettungsanker sagt, dass eine Anzahl von Hologrammen mit seinem Gesicht rekonfiguriert wurde um Dilithium abzubauen, aber da sowohl die USS Equinox als auch die USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) zur Zeit des Dominion-Krieges damit ausgerüstet sind ist es wohl nicht zu weit her geholt, dass auch andere Schiffe, die im Domion-Krieg zerstört wurden ein MHN hatten, auch wenn es in DS9 nur als MHL zu sehen war. --9of17 (Diskussion) 14:10, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :Aus : EMH: Hundreds of EMH mark ones. Identical to me in every respect except, they've been condemned to a menial existence .... :Aus : ZIMMERMAN: ... Do you know how humiliating it is to have six hundred and seventy five Mark Ones out there, scrubbing plasma conduits, all with my face? :Rechnet man die MHN der Voyager und der Equinox dazu, macht das 677. -- 16:47, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC) :: Schon. Und aufgrund dieser Rechnung wird die Angabe wohl auch in den Arikel gekommen sein. Aber wie 9of17 bereits gesagt, gab es da noch so einen kleinen Krieg, der definitiv auch bereits begonnen hatte, bevor das Modell II testweise eingeführt wurde. :: Berücksichtigt man dies, sowie die allgemeinen Gefahren die die Arbeit im All mit sich bringt, können wir guten Gewissens davon ausgehen, dass weit mehr Modelle in Dienst gestellt, als anschlieénd ausgemustert wurden. :: Wir können also höchstens sagen, dass mindestens 677 Modelle hergestellt wurden. Aber diese Angabe erübrigt sich eigentlich, da die gesicherte Nummer der 675 Ausgemusterten bereits etwas weiter unten im Text erwähnt werden. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 20:44, 15. Jun. 2015 (UTC)